gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Properties Guide
__TOC__ How to Discover Special Properties Without a Bard or Warrior With the treasure system being revamped, the odds have been upped to find that truly neat gear. But you don't need a bard or warrior to test every piece you ever find! With this guide, you should be able to at least find out the basics on items you find and save both you and the bard or warrior lots of time checking items that don't have special propeties. Enhancives *Take the item to your local Adv. Guild and to the Treasure Master NPC and ORDER 5 . If an enhancive property is present, the NPC will either say the item is full or quote you a price. *When held or worn (depending on the item), type SKILL and see if any skills are in your monster bold color and is higher than usual. *When held or worn (depending on the item), type INFO and see if any stats are in your monster bold color and is higher than usual. *When held or worn (depending on the item), type HEALTH, MANA, SPIRIT and/or STAMINA and see if any stat is in your monster bold color and is higher than usual. *When held or worn (depending on the item), type SPELL and if you know any spells you didn't know previously. Defenders, Padding and Weighting, OH MY! The rest of the properties you might find can be found out at your local Obelisk of Knowledge (i.e the Abandoned Inn Crystal). While you can find out if the item has a property or not, you cannot find out if the property is a temporary one. At that point a bard or warrior may be needed. But to have a general knowing of an item, the crystal is the first step! Obelisk of Knowledge There are several "Obelisk of Knowledge" crystals througout the game. Those two most notable are in the Solhaven Alchemist shop and the Abandoned Inn near Wehnimer's landing in Upper Trollfang. There are also items that grant knowledge like these obelisks, however, their descriptors are not the same as the ones listed below! Pawnshops Another good way to determine if an item has a special property is if the pawnshop says the item is worth over 35,000 silvers when you APPRAISE or try to SELL it. Do note, 4x runestaves appraise high around 28-35k silvers. Magical metal plate armors also appraise very high, but will not have a special property in some cases. But if you're trying to sell that new "imflass buckler" you just found and it has a pawnshop value of about 12k? Sell it! The pawnshop in the landing (and possibly other towns) will also give a descriptor suchs as... "Hmm, an interesting item of power." That means the item is imbeddible. If he mentions the item being a magical artifact, then it has a spell in it! Other Properties There are certainly a lot more properties an item can have. For example, armor can have resistance. The rest of the properties, you will unfortunately need a bard or warrior. But hopefully this guide was helpful in getting the basics! Category:Guides